1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ski binding with a toe piece and a heel piece, release mechanisms adjustable to varying releasing forces, longitudinal guiding device for the toe piece and/or heel piece which is detachably fastened to the ski, and a connecting element which is connected with the toe piece and/or heel piece by a pivot which extends vertically with respect to a mounding surface of the toe piece and/or heel piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No 4,522,422 discloses a ski binding including a toe piece and a heel piece to hold a ski boot on a ski. The pieces are provided with a releasing device which, on exceeding predefined forces exerted upon the pieces parallel, transversely and approximately vertically to the ski, permit free movement of retaining devices for the ski boot relative to the ski, so that the ski boot can detach itself from the ski. In this known ski binding, such toe and heel pieces are connected with each other by a connecting element which is elastically deformable in the direction vertically to the ski surface, but is resistant to traction. The toe piece is fixedly secured on the ski or is slidably mounted in a guide extending parallel to the ski, and is able to be fixed in various positions relative to the ski by means of a securing device. The heel piece is slidably mounted in a guide extending parallel to the longitudinal direction of the ski. Owing to the relative movement between the ski, the connecting element connecting the toe and heel pieces and the sole of the ski boot, both in the region of the toe piece and also of the heel piece, supports projecting over the connecting element, or support elements spanning the connecting element in the manner of a bridge, are provided. In addition, suitable sliding surfaces ensure that frictional resistances, which oppose a releasing of the ski boot, are kept low, so that the ski boot can actually detach itself from the ski.
Similar ski bindings have been disclosed in published German patent application No. 2,654,384 and German utility model No. 7,639,148.
German patent No. 1,195,649 discloses a ski binding in which the toe piece is fixedly secured on the ski, and the heel piece is secured on a plate which forms a receiving surface for a sole of the ski boot. At its end facing the toe piece, this plate is connected therewith by a holding arm. This holding arm is secured to the toe piece so as to be secure against rotation, whereas it is articulated to the plate by a pivot pin. In the region of the heel piece, the plate is provided with an elongated slot. In the region of the elongated slot, the plate is guided with a disc-shaped mounting, fixed to the ski, relative to the ski laterally and/or vertically. Upon deflection movements of the plate, in particular short movements in the region of the toe piece, a lateral deviation of the heel piece is brought about, which causes an unsteady mounting of the ski boot on the ski.